NASCAR Racing 2016 Season
''NASCAR Racing 2016 Season ''(also known as NR2016), is a racing simulation video game developed and published by NASCAR Media Group for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Steam, and Microsoft Windows. The simulation features multiple improvements from last year's edition as well as an updated roster and paint schemes to match the 2016 racing season. This is the first game in the franchise to not be released on the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 consoles and the first game in the entire NASCAR franchise to feature the Camping World Truck Series since NASCAR '09. Features & Gameplay NR2016 ''will feature similar gameplay to its prequels along with some minor improvements and one new game mode. When playing in Arcade Mode, drivers can use "Race Mods" which can alter their car to give it an edge on the competition. "Rush", "Resistance", "Flashback", "Avoidance", "Mobility", and "Tandom" return from previous entries along with one new Race Mod, "Afterburner". * '''Rush:' Once a speed of at least 180 MPH is achieved, Rush will be activated. Rush gives a sense of speed to the player and does not affect the car at all. * Resistance: Used to slow down time during a crash. Though can only be used a certain amount of times during a race, can determine weather you win or lose. * Flashback: If you do get caught in a crash, Flashback will allow you to rewind to before the accident. However, you only get one Flashback per race. * Avoidance: If you begin to spinout, Avoidance will automatically turn your car around keeping it from wrecking or becoming airborne. * Mobility: Keeps your car from taking too much damage when wrecking no matter how bad the wreck. * Tandom: Pulls the car in front of you right back to your front bumper. Only works on plate tracks. * Afterburner: Fuel will not be burned for one lap, push as hard as you want. Perfect for endurance however can only be used once per race. Game Modes *Testing Session: Take a few hot laps alone around any track. *Single Race: Play a single race as any driver on any track with options fully customizable. *Season Play: Compete for a championship in any series with your own rules. *Career Play: Fight your way to the top with your own driver. *Season Replay: Rewrite NASCAR's history with difficult yet rewarding challenges. *Matchmaking: Compete in online single races or championships. *Racing Leagues: Compete in an official racing league in either online or offline mode. *Head2Head: Compete in a bracket online each month to determine the top ranked drivers. *Showroom: Customize or create your own car. *Options: Customize the game to give yourself the best experience. *Opponent Manager: Choose the drivers you want to take part in races. *Downloadable Content: Download new content for the game here. 2016 NASCAR Sprint Cup Series Drivers Chartered teams Non-chartered teams Complete schedule Limited schedule *Organized based on the chart found here. 2016 NASCAR XFINITY Series Drivers Complete schedule Limited schedule *Oraganized based on the chart found here. 2016 NASCAR Camping World Truck Series Drivers Complete schedule Limited schedule *Organized based on the chart found here. 2016 Downloadable Content 2015 NASCAR Sprint Cup Series Drivers This pack will feature 2015 drivers and paint schemes not included in the 2016 base game. * Justin Allgaier (#51 Brandit Toyota Camry) * Sam Hornish, Jr. (#9 Twisted Tea Ford Fusion) * Brett Moffitt (#35 Speed Stick Ford Fusion) * David Ragan (#34 KFC Ford Fusion) 2015 NASCAR Sprint Cup Series Paint Schemes This pack will feature special paint schemes ran in the 2015 season not included in the 2016 base game. Note: Pack contents is still under development. * Dale Earnhardt, Jr. (#88 Microsoft/Halo 5 Chevrolet SS) * Dale Earnhardt, Jr. (#88 Nationwide Chevrolet SS) * Dale Earnhardt, Jr. (#88 Nationwide Unites Chevrolet SS) * Dale Earnhardt, Jr. (#88 Valvoline Throwback Chevrolet SS) * Chase Elliott (#25 NAPA Chevrolet SS) * Chase Elliott (#25 NAPA Throwback Chevrolet SS) Jeff Gordon Legacy This pack will feature various paint schemes used by Jeff Gordon throughout the 2014/2015 season. * Jeff Gordon (#24 2015 AARP Chevrolet SS) * Jeff Gordon (#24 2014 AARP Chevrolet SS) * Jeff Gordon (#24 2015 Axalta Chevrolet SS) * Jeff Gordon (#24 2014 Axalta Chevrolet SS) * Jeff Gordon (#24 2014 Axalta Radiant Red Chevrolet SS) * Jeff Gordon (#24 2015 Axalta Rainbow Warrior Chevrolet SS) Sprint Cup Legends I This pack will feature various legendary drivers and paint schemes from the NASCAR Sprint Cup Series. All Dodge and Pontiac cars have been replaced by Ford. * Bill Elliott (#9 Budweiser Ford Fusion) * Dale Earnhardt (#3 Chevrolet SS) * Dale Jarrett (#44 UPS Toyota Camry) * Sterling Marlin (#4 Kodak Ford Fusion) * Richard Petty (#43 STP Ford Fusion) Sprint Cup Legends II This pack will feature additional legendary drivers and paint schemes from the NASCAR Sprint Cup Series. * Ricky Craven (#32 Tide Ford Fusion) * Terry Labonte (#44 Kellogg's Chevrolet SS) * Rusty Wallace (#2 Miller Light Ford Fusion) * Jeff Burton (#99 Citgo Ford Fusion) * Ward Burton (#4 State Water Heaters) Alcohol Sponsorship Pack This pack will feature additional paint schemes for drivers sponsored by alcohol companies. This pack will be free and only unlocked for those that prove they're over 17. This pack will also include new sponsorship deals for Career Mode and contingency sponsors across all cars. * Brad Keselowski (#2 2015 Miller Light Ford Fusion) * Brad Keselowski (#2 2014 Miller Light Ford Fusion) * Brad Keselowski (#2 2015 Miller Light Unites Ford Fusion) * Brad Keselowski (#2 2014 Miller Light Unites Ford Fusion) * Brad Keselowski (#2 2015 Miller Light Throwback) Designated Driver Pack This pack will feature drivers and/or paint schemes that were used in relief of the primary driver. '' * Brain Vickers (#14 Mobil 1 Chevrolet SS) * Brain Vickers (#14 Bass Pro Shops Chevrolet SS) * Ty Dillon (#14 Bass Pro Shops Chevrolet) Designated Driver Pack II ''Additional cars and paint schemes for drivers used in relief for the primary driver. * Jeff Gordon (#88 Axalta Chevrolet SS) * Jeff Gordon (#88 Nationwide Chevrolet SS) * Alex Bowman (#88 Nationwide Chevrolet SS) 2016 Track Lineup *Atlanta Motor Speedway *Auto Club Speedway *Bristol Motor Speedway *Charlotte Motor Speedway *Chicagoland Speedway *Darlington Raceway *Daytona International Speedway *Dover International Speedway *Homestead-Miami Speedway *Indianapolis Motor Speedway *Iowa Speedway *Kansas Speedway *Kentucky Speedway *Las Vegas Motor Speedway *Martinsville Speedway *Michigan International Speedway *New Hampshire Motor Speedway *Phoenix International Raceway *Pocono Raceway *Road America *Road Atlanta *Richmond International Raceway *Sonoma Raceway *Talladega Superspeedway *Texas Motor Speedway *Watkins Glen International 2016 Fantasy Track Lineup *Bedrock Speedway *Connecticut Speedway *Four Flags Road Course *Peninsula Motor Speedway *Riverside Motor Raceway *Slipstream Dragway Soundtrack NASCAR Racing 2016 Season ''is the third installment in the series to feature a full length soundtrack. Not only can the soundtrack be played while browsing the menus but also while racing in the game. New music can also be added to the PC edition of the game by downloading songs and placing them into the Sound Folder or by linking an iTunes account. Those with Spotify downloaded on their PlayStation 4 console may also stream music from the background. * Crown the Empire- "Cross Our Bones" * dangerkids- "cut me out" * The Devil Wears Prada- "Supernova" * Disturbed- "The Vengeful One" * Escape the Fate- "Just A Memory" * Falling in Reverse- "Champion" * Get Scared- "My Nightmare" Release ''NASCAR Racing 2016 Season was announced on 1/18/16. A Closed Beta for the game will be held across all platforms on 2/10/16 and only those that purchased the Limited Edition of NASCAR Racing 2015 Season for Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Steam, and/or Microsoft Windows will be able to participate. The first Closed Beta will be held from 2/10 through 2/18. A second Closed Beta, which will be offered to anyone that pre-orders any version of the game by 3/18/16 will be held for one week starting the same day. A final Open Beta will be held 4/5/16 and run through 4/10/16. Each Beta will allows the driver to utilize twenty-five cars across five different tracks in single player modes only. NR2016 will be officially released to the public on June 14, 2016. The base game will ship with all three series and full track lineup along with additional fantasy content created by the developers. The Season Pass will be available for purchase the same day. Season Pass & DLC Pricing Note: To see specific contents of DLC packs, please view "Downloadable Content" above. NASCAR Racing 2016 Season will feature various Downloadable Content (DLC) packs that will add additional content to the base game. Each pack can be bought individually or as a whole through the use of a Season Pass. Individual packs will cost $2.99 each and the Season Pass will be made available for $14.99. NR2016 Ignition For those that purchase NASCAR Racing 2016 Season on Steam or Microsoft Windows, NR2016 Ignition will be their home to content created by both developers and the community. Members of this program will be able to share their creations with the public as well as download additional content such as paint schemes and even tracks. The program for new members will cost one payment of $19.99 or for those that had purchased NR2015 Ignition, $14.99. Editions Standard Edition The Standard Edition on the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Steam, and Microsoft Windows, will feature all drivers and tracks included with the base game. Using the Race Engine X3 for graphics and Speedway Engine X3 for sound, the Standard Edition will feature forty-three player matchmaking and support additional content throughout the season. The Standard Edition will retail for $59.99. A photo of Brad Keselowski will appear on the cover. Raceway Edition The Raceway Edition will be made available on all systems and will feature the complete game along with a few additional and exclusive content. Aside from the base game, the Season Pass (Consoles) or Ignition (Steam, Windows) will be included after activating an exclusive code/key featured within in the game. An exclusive paint scheme pack featuring cars made by the developers themselves will also be included as well as a code to unlock a digital edition of the in-game soundtrack. Physical content will include a 1:64 diecast of 2015 NASCAR Sprint Cup Series Champion, Kyle Busch and a signed poster by the developers featuring a photo of the 2015 Daytona 500. The Raceway Edition will retail for $79.99 with Kyle Busch appearing on the cover. Speedway Edition The Speedway Edition will be made available on all systems and will feature the complete game along with a few additional and exclusive content. Aside from the base game, the Season Pass (Consoles) or Ignition (Steam, Windows) will be included after activating an exclusive code/key featured within the game. An exclusive paint scheme pack featuring cars made by the developers themselves will also be included along with an additional pack featuring paint schemes designed by some drivers. A code to unlock a digital edition of the soundtrack will also be added in along with a beta key for NASCAR Racing 2017 Season. Physical content will include a 1:24 diecast of 2015 NASCAR Sprint Cup Series Champion, Kyle Busch and a signed poster by the developers featuring a photo of the 2015 Daytona 500. Also included will be a free ticket to any NASCAR XFINITY Series race along with a discount to any NASCAR Sprint Cup Series event. The Speedway Edition will retail for $199.99 and feature Chase Elliott and Ryan Blaney on the cover. Trivia * The NASCAR Camping World Truck Series will make its NASCAR Racing debut in the 2016 edition of the game. * The game has received an "E" rating however alcohol sponsors can be added through the use of Downloadable Content from the Season Pass or Ignition programs. "Use of Alcohol" has been included on the back of the box. * This is the first game in the NASCAR Racing series to not have a release on the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. An Arcade/PSN port, which would have lacked most content, was planned but eventually canceled. Category:NASCAR Media Group Category:NASCAR Category:Racing Games Category:Racing Simulation Category:"E" rated Category:NASCAR Racing Franchise Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Microsoft Windows Games Category:Steam Games Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:"E" Rated